


Snow Break

by annaxmims



Series: 911 Oneshots [14]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 911/911 Lone Star Crossover, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Inspired by the ice/snowstorms in the south right now, Buck and Eddie visit TK and Carlos in Texas and end up snowed in
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Evan "Buck" Buckley & TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 911 Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623220
Comments: 8
Kudos: 212





	Snow Break

Buck and Eddie had been looking forward to their trip to Texas for months. Spring break in LA meant a myriad of dangerous and highly disturbing calls, so the chance to get away was something they’d both jumped at when TK and Carlos had invited them.

When they hadn’t been expecting or looking forward to was a freak March ice storm to hit Austin.

*****

“Yeah, y’all aren’t going anywhere anytime soon,” Carlos commented as he peered out the window. 

“Yeah, it’s bad,” TK stomped his feet trying to warm himself up. “It’s completely ice. They won’t be able to clear the roads for a few more days at least.”

“Damn,” Eddie muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. “I’ll call the school.”

“I’ll call Bobby,” Buck said. 

“I’m gonna look for candles and flashlights in case the power goes out. Christopher do you want to help?” TK asked.

“Sure,” the younger boy jumped at the chance to help.

“Okay check the drawers in the kitchen. I’m gonna go upstairs. Carlos, can you listen for Noah? He should be waking up soon.”

“Of course baby. I’m gonna call the station and see if I can get the next few days off so I can stay here with Buck, Eddie, and the boys. I’m sure you’ll get called in.”

“Probably.”

Buck came downstairs from his conversation with his captain with Noah propped on his hip. 

“I heard him up talking when I walked by. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not,” Carlos took his son from Buck’s arms. “Did you have a good nap bubba? Come on, let’s go get a snack.”

Carlos got Noah settled in his high chair with some cut-up fruit and turned his attention back to the living room.

“Uncle Carlos I found these.”

“You can put those on the table, Chris. Thank you, buddy.”

Carlos jumped as the lights flickered and the house was flooded into darkness.

“Shit,” he swore. 

“Papa!” Noah yelled.

“It’s okay bubba. I’m coming.”

Carlos grabbed a flashlight and used it to maneuver Noah out of his chair and into his arms.

“Dark,” Noah mumbled.

“Yeah, it is dark huh? Maybe the lights will come back on soon.”

TK proved that sentence wrong when he came downstairs phone in hand, “Yeah. Okay, Dad. I’ll tell him. See you soon. Love you too.”

“What did Owen say?” Buck asked.

“He said the power is gonna be out in this area for the next few hours, if not the rest of the day. He wants us to come down to the station. We have backup generators and it will be better for the kids. It’s gonna get cold here soon.”

“It’s not a bad idea,” Carlos said. “I’ll go get Noah packed.”

“I’ll tell Eddie,” Buck said, grabbing a flashlight and heading up the stairs.

In the twenty minutes, it took to pack for four adults and two kids, it was already starting to get cold in the house. Luckily the roads were salted enough that their trucks could make it down the road to the station, albeit very slowly. 

Marjan and Mateo took over Noah as soon as they walked in the door, fawning over the little boy. Judd commandeered Eddie’s attention, leaving Buck, Carlos, and TK to get things settled with Owen.

“I’d rather you guys be here than in the house with no power. We have extra bunks and a few air mattresses if we need them.”

“Carlos and I can share a bed with Noah.”

“Eddie and Chris can take a bed. I’ll use an air mattress.”

“Are you sure?” Eddie asked, joining them. 

“Yeah. I don’t want Christopher to sleep on the floor and hurt tomorrow. Plus you’re old, you might break a hip.”

“Oh shut up Buck.”

“I’m gonna go see if Paul and I can make something up for dinner,” Carlos said, kissing the side of TK’s head.

“Okay, I’m gonna attempt to get our kid back from Mateo and Marjan though I doubt that will happen.”

TK ended up joining them, sitting on the couch while his friends played with his son until Carlos and Paul called them for dinner. 

Dinner ended up being an amalgamation of the pasta they had in the cabinets, along with tomato sauce and an ungodly amount of cheese. TK kept Noah in his lap, alternating between feeding himself and his son, listening to the chatter around them.

“Daddy look!” Chris yelped, tugging on Eddie’s sleeve. “It’s snowing!”

TK turned around to see snow falling outside the window.

“Babe it’s snowing,” he turned to Carlos excitedly. 

“I see it, baby.”

“Come on. Noah has never seen snow before.”

“Dad, can we go outside? Just for a minute, please?”

“Yes go with TK. But be careful!”

TK bundled both boys up in jackets and hats that they’d brought with them and taking them outside.

“Eddie come on. How many times does it actually snow in Texas? I missed it, lets go see the snow.”

Eddie flashed a look to Carlos who shrugged, and the two of them followed their over-excited husbands out into the snow. The rest of the team followed suit and Carlos was sure they all looked like idiots, a bunch of adults playing in the snow in the fire station parking lot.

Noah didn’t like the snow touching him, crying every time TK tried to put him down, so TK kept him perched on his hip as he giggled, copying his Daddy catching snowflakes. 

TK watched over Chris and Noah as the rest of the group engaged in a hectic snowball fight.

“Who’s winning?” TK laughed as Buck flopped down in the snow next to him. 

“No clue. It’s just fun. I can watch the kids for a while if you wanna take my spot.”

“No, I’m good. Looks like the old guys are tired out anyway,” TK motioned to where Carlos and Eddie were trudging through the powder to join them.

Eddie wrapped himself around Buck, pressing his cold nose to the skin of his neck.

Carlos took Noah from TK’s arms, kissing his son’s cheek and settling down next to his husband.

“I know it’s not what you were hoping for but as far as spring breaks go, this isn’t a bad way to spend it huh?” he asked.

“Definitely not.”


End file.
